


Under the Whiskey Rainbow

by Enigmatic_Souls



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety, Depression, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Postpartum Depression, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatic_Souls/pseuds/Enigmatic_Souls
Summary: Survivor guilt is a tough pill to swallow. Estrella  AKA Star has survived a fire a mass shooting at her college on family visitation day. All her friends , family, and most of her teachers all gone. She was saved because she was in the bathroom vomiting. She was pregnant. Her boyfriend is now dead. She can not stay in school. The PTSD and Survivors guilt is too much. She finds herself staring down the wrong end of a whiskey bottle. She knows she should not drink, being pregnant and all but she needs to forget. Problem is she is in the wrong place at the right time to find help from the most unlikely people. This is her story to find her way Under the Whiskey Rainbow.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Star hides behind the toilet as she hears the thunderous sounds of rapid fire bullets in the hall outside the ladies room at DePaul University. She waits for what seems like hours in fear of the consequences of moving._

_Star texts her boyfriend Kevin:_

_S-Kev are you alright?_

_..._

_..._

_S-Kev I am scared I heard shots. I am in the bathroom._

_..._

_..._

_S-Kev please answer me. I am scared._

_Star texts her parents:_

_S- Mom I am in the bathroom is everything okay? I am scared._

_..._

_..._

_S-Dad Are you and mom okay? I heard shots where are you?_

_..._

_..._

_Star texts her friends on mass text:_

_S- Rachel, Lisa, Greg, Michael, Vince, Erin Is everyone okay? I am in the bathroom._

_..._

_..._

_Star begins to panic now and texts her favorite teacher:_

_S-Prof.Gregor are you there? No one is responding. I am in the bathroom and scared._

_..._

_Simon Gregor- Star child thank the Heavens. Stay put. There has been a mass shooting. I will send someone to get you. Which bathroom are you in?_

_S- The Arts Building 4th stall._

_Simon Gregor- Star when the person comes I will have them give the word fluffernutter only respond if you hear that word. The gunman is still at large._

_S-Okay Prof. Gregor._

_Someone comes but it isn't the one Prof. Gregor sent. Star remains silent and still. Then her door is kicked open by the gunman and just as she thinks she is about to be shot she hears a gun but no pain is felt. The gunman's body falls on her and she hears the word "Fluffernutter" and sees a guard limping covered in blood._

_The guard takes her out of the restroom and down the hallway. She sees bodies everywhere being covered with body bags. So many lives lost. She feels numb. Then she sees her Professor._

_"I am sorry Star we need you to identify the bodies." Prof. Gregor softly says._

_"Wha-what bodies? Professor why do I need to identify...No No No No... not Mom Dad Kevin, Where are they? Where is Rachel, Lisa ,Greg ,and Michael? What about the others Where are they professor?"_

"I am sorry child." He holds her close as she cries.

It can't be. Lisa and Rachel were engaged and graduating this term. Greg and Michael were hopelessly in love. Vince and Erin were to be married this Saturday. She was to be their Maid of Honor while Kevin was Best Man. They can not be gone.

One by one she identifies them. She identifies them all, each body more horrifying than the last.

She wants to forget these memories. She tries to but can not. Doctors refuse to give medication to help her because of the baby and she refuses to abort the child who is the surviving heir to all their memories.

She can not longer stay in college. The halls haunt her. She takes the money from life insurance and the college gave as restitution for her PTSD and hits the road. She is determined to outrun the memories and find a safe place for the baby.


	2. Tennessee Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star makes it to Tennessee before stopping to get her bearings. Meets a friend and gets some advice.

**Chapter 2**

"Welcome to Nashville" the sign reads as the light of the morning dawn creeps over the Smokey Mountains.

Star is still not hungry but she needs to get her bearings and feed the baby. She stops by a place called Biscuit Love Gulch.

It is still early and not many are up. A kind women in her 40's sits Star in a corner booth.

Soon she returns.

"My name is Haley, I am your waitress and owner of this establishment.What can I get you this morning?"

"Oh I am Star , I am not certain. I am not in the mood to eat but I am pregnant so what ever I should eat would probably be best. Only thing is I do not know anything about being pregnant."

"Oh Darlin' I got ya covered on that my wife has been pregnant. I am Rich. You mind if I join ya?" A handsome older man near fifty says.

"I will accept any advice I can get on pregnancy. I am completely lost." Star replies and her tummy rummbles loudly "The baby is rather demanding."

Rich let out a full body laugh. It was music to her ears.

"Hal bring the sampler, tall OJ and some moo juice for the little lady." Rich orders.

"Coming right up Sugar," She winks at Rich and sachets off to the kitchen.

"When is your bun due?" Rich inquires.

"My estimate is Halloween." Star replies.

"I know it is none of my business but what of the pops?" he asks.

She breathes deep. "Did you hear of the mass shooting in Chicago DePaul U?"

"Yeah I did. Tragic." Rich listens.

"Yeah I was there. I lost everyone except my favorite professor. My family my boyfriend, my friends, all gone. I had to identify them all. I survived because of morning sickness in the bathroom." Star bows her head in shame of survivor remorse.

"Oh Darlin' listen, you have nothing to be shamed of. You survived to care for that angel you carrying. Don't hide. Come here. It is okay to cry and miss them. Remembering them and the good times that is what will help you to show your youngin how to be like they were." He hugged her while she cried. "Where you heading from here?"

"Not certain. I need to find a way to escape the PTSD. Escape the nightmares and keep my baby safe. Find a new place we belong. The insurance money won't last forever." Star replies.

"What did you study in school?" Rich inquires.

"I have a Bachelors in Education and was perusing my masters in Psychology when it happened. I had 2 terms left."She answered.

"I may have an idea. Would you be willing to travel as a private teacher to a handful of children for a select group of parents who need to home school their kids?" Rich asked choosing his words carefully.

"I most certainly would if healthcare benefits and travel expenses were covered.I love children. I just did not expect to be a mom before becoming a teacher." Star replies.

"I leave here tonight for Texas. If you are willing to meet up with the parents and the children to discuss terms I will front the flight and hotel. What do you say?" Rich asked.

She chewed on her thumb nail wondering, because he seems nice but she doesn't know him. She doesn't want to risk the baby.

"Hun Rich is harmless. The folks he is talking about are good people just protective about their kin. Rich let her talk to one of them." Hailey demands of Rich.

Rich pulls out his phone and hits a button "Hey Jar is Mish and Jen there too? Good Good. Listen I have a beautiful little lady here who was in the college shooting at DePaul and she has a degree in Education and was 2 terms short of masters in Psych. She is looking for a job far away from that place for her and her unborn spawn as she has noone left. I thought she could meet up with y'all and perhaps make a deal. Sure...It is on speaker now go ahead Jar."

Jar- "Hey you there?"

Star- "Yeah I am Estrella Velasquez , everyone calls me Star. "

Jar-"Nice to meet you Star. I am Jared Padalecki, everyone calls me Jarpad or moose. I hear you were at DePaul. Let me say how sorry I am what you had to endure. If you chose to join us you won't just be a teacher you will be part of the family and in this family we stand by each other."

Star- "That is good to hear and Thank You. How many children are we talking about?"

Jar-" I have 3, Jen 3, Mish 2, Rich 3, Briana 2, and Kim 1. Most are older but we need someone who can handle all age ranges and does not mind travel as we travel a lot."

Star- "That is not many at all. Do any have special needs?"

Jar-"No, however, if you have training our friend Jim is with us on occasion and has an older daughter with autism. Mish's children are exceptionally inquisitive and often confuse private teachers."

Star- " I like inquisitive children. It means they are paying attention and thinking about things I say. The students who do not ask questions are the ones to worry about."

Jar laughs-"You sound amazing. I would love to meet up with you, see how the children interact. I must inform you NDA are required should you chose to continue with us."

Star- "I would expect nothing less, however, in the NDA there needs to be a clause that if I fear for the safety of the children I can break it. Their safety and security must always come first."

Jar- "Absolutely. See you tomorrow. Rich ...."

Rich-"Yeah Samquatch?"

Jar- "I will be at home in the morning along with Jen's & Mish's Brood, I will be at Jacks from 6pm on as manager is on Vacation."

Rich-"Gotcha Samshine."

Jar-"And Rich... Stop calling me that."

Rich disconnect the call.

"Righteo there Bullwinkle. Okay Star Lets get your plane ticket ordered, Austin awaits. "Rich begins touching his phone and hands it to her to enter her information.

Star enters the information and the conformation codes pop up on both their phones.

"I can not thank you enough for this..."Star beings.

Rich holds up a hand, " You are doing us the favor. It is hard being away from the kids. Now that the series is about to relaunch the conventions are picking back up and it is all hands on deck."

Star-" What series?"

Rich looks at her in disbelief, can it be he found the one person left on Earth who genuinely doesn't know who they are?

"Have you ever heard of Supernatural?" Rich inquires.

Star- "I have not had time to see much TV or Web-series with my studies. My parents were pretty strict on what I was exposed to growing up. I miss them but they were right wing , hard nosed Christians. They took religion a bit extreme. If they knew of my pregnancy they would have thought I was inhabited by the devil. I am a liberal and have not been involved in the church since I left High School. What was the series about?"

Rich- "A terrifying , new-age take on the Bible mixed with other beliefs."

Star-"Nope. Haven't seen it? Should I?"

Rich- "Meet the kiddos first then we will decide whether to corrupt your innocent mind." he winks.

The wrap up eating. She drives Rich to pick up his bags. He tells her she can leave her car at his place and they will take an Uber to the airport.

She meets his kids and all of them travel together on the plane. Steve keeps flirting with her while Frank wants to talk and talk and talk. Fletcher is just relaxing.

Austin here they come.


	3. Star Sees Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star, Rich , and Boys arrive in Austin, TX.

**Chapter 3**

_"As we begin out decent on Austin-Bergstrom International Airport I would like to remind you to remain fully seated and keep your seat belts fastened until we all come to a complete stop and you see the little ol' seat belts light go off. Thank you for flying South West Airlines."_

She could breathe now that they were on the tarmac. Star did not mind flying it was the landing she was not fond of. So many things can go wrong.

She dislodges the nails dug in her right arm , Fletcher who made the mistake of looking out the window when they were landing found the experience a little less than acceptable.

She brings all the boys close to her as they are exiting the plane.

**** **BAMM******

Good thing they were behind her, as an airport clerk moving too quickly with a transport just hit her.

Rich helped file a report as Estrella was busy seeing stars in the Lone Star State.

Once her head was back together, she signed the report and was put on a stretcher for a concussion and to be checked out at the hospital since she was pregnant at airport expense.

As Star was waiting in the hospital to be released , there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Star says.

"It's me Kiddo. I brought some visitors. This is Jensen his kids JJ, Arrow, and Zeppelin. This is Misha his two mini me's ,I really think he cloned himself but he swears he didn't, West and Maison. Guys this pretty little thang is Estrella Velazquez, heroin who can withstand the most viscous of airport transports and still keep her snark."Says Rich. 

"Keep it up Shortstack and I will put you in time out." She points at Rich.

"Oh I like her already." Says the pretty man with green eyes Rich introduced as Jensen.

"I told you she is as fiery as her name." says Rich.

"Ignore him Miss Velazquez. He is always blunt as a spoon. I am Dmitri Krushnic , however, everyone knows me as my stage name Misha Collins. What may I call you?" Says the blue eyed charmer Rich introduced as Misha.

"Everyone calls me Star, Which is what my name means in English. My Grandfather was from Venezuela and he was granted permission to name me as I was suppose to be a boy and be named after him. I was born on his birthday and since there was a shooting star he named me Estrella. What name do you prefer to be called?" She replied.

"In private Dmitri. In public Misha. If that is okay with you?" He smiles at her. She admires the beautiful lines around his eyes and realizes he must smile a lot to have earned those laugh lines.

Star turns to Jensen. "And what may I call you Sir? Trouble over here has called you Jen, Jensen, J1, and Snackles. As I have not seen the series he is refering to I am clueless about where any of those come from."

Jensen laughed then got quiet. "Oh you are serious? You have never seen SPN? Well Damn this is AWESOME!!! Finally a real human teacher and not just a fan trying to use the kids to get close."

Star furrows her brow, "I am so sorry you had to endure people like that. You seem to be nice gentleman. Children should never be used for anything. As you have children I am assuming there are wives , husbands, girlfriends, or boyfriends that you must need to keep your relationships private with as much as possible. If you were popular entertainment can be harsh environment to raise children. I can understand your desire to keep them close to you."

Maison tugging at Dmitri's shirt "Dad I like her lets keep her. She gets it."

Jensen interrupts Maison's insistence " Star what questions do you have for us?"

"If I accept the position with you, I will need a list of the current academic levels and struggles each child has, a list of likes and dislikes, schedule of expected off time for family so I can design a plan around it, sleep schedules, a list of who is permitted to interact with each child and for how long, a list of solid rules the children must follow as well as any that are bendable. What they enjoy as snacks, any allergies, emergency contacts, and expectations from you for me. As I informed Jared when I spoke with him the NDA needs to include a clause that if I feel the children are at risk I can break the agreement to get the children to safety. The children must always come first. I am currently pregnant due around Halloween. My boyfriend is dead as is all of my family and my friends so I will be fully dedicated to this and my own child. Do you have any questions for me?"She rattles off surprising Jensen and making Misha smile.

Jensen looking directly into her eyes. "Can we keep her Mish?"

Misha responds , "Not the place Jensen. Star we know you just got injured, when did the doctors say you could start work again?"

About that moment the door knock came and a nurse entered "Crowded room. Alright hun we need to look at the baby do you want these folks here?"

The children were begging to see the baby so she agreed. "If their fathers are okay with it I am happy to let them see the little baby. It is my first time seeing it and I want them to be part of it as these will be my children I teach so they will be very close to the child."

The guys all nodded.

A few moments after the heated wand touched Stars abdomen she saw peanuts.

Confused Star looked at the nurse "Where is the baby? I see peanuts."

Rich, Misha, and Jensen snickered then the nurse spoke " Those three peanuts are babies. Three healthy babies. Being twins and a single , triplets , you are looking at an earlier due date instead of Halloween they are due September 26th however can arrive as early as September 12th and they will be just fine hun. We need to get you on prenatal vitamins and a dietary regimen. Since you were injured you will need to be watched closely for the next 48 hours at home but other than that just keep your doctor appointments we set for you. What hospital is closest to where you live?" 

Star opened her mouth to explain that she had no home, but before she could answer..."Doulas of Bellingham in Washington." Dmitri answered.

Jensen's head whipped so quickly he is lucky to not have gotten whiplash. "What is wrong with Seton?"

Dmitri looked at him challenging "Doulas is closer to Vancouver and we will be filming soon."

Jensen hung his head "Put two addresses and two hospitals because she will be flying between both."

Nurse looked at Star, "Which one is the father? And do I really care? Your choice is all that matters until they put a ring on your finger."

Star laughed along with Rich, "Oh no the father of the baby is dead. My whole family died recently. These guys are my employers and their kids are the kids I teach. I am not lucky enough to land a man that passionate about family. Go ahead and put both hospitals as I will be living where we travel as a permanent teacher/nanny to the children." 

The nurse looks between the men and points to them, "Employer or no you take care of her. She is under your care and one or both of you must be with her for the next 48 hours."

Star feels tiny hands touching her belly then hears Zeppelin telling her belly, "Welcome to the family. I will be your big brother Zep. Even when the dads bicker we will still take care of you."

Star melts at this sweet child.

She looks up and sees her employers looking tenderly on Zep. These are good men, good fathers, and she is happy she will be working for them. Now she need to meet the significant others.


	4. Meeting Mrs. Moose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star looks forward to relaxing at the hotel but instead is brought to the Padalecki's house to drop off the children.

**Chapter 4**

Discharged from the hospital, all she can think about is unwinding at the hotel.

"Not Yet Doll Face. Gotta Meet the Moose first. " Rich says.

Star was expecting a massive man to open the door, instead a beautiful, petite woman who was a good six inches shorter than her answers.

"Starlight this is Mrs. Moose. OUCH!!!!...." Rich suddenly shouts as he rubs his shoulder.

"Rich quit being a Dick. Hey sweetheart I am Genevieve Padalecki, Jared's wife. And you are?"

"Hello Mrs. Padalecki, I am Estrella Velazquez , You may call me Star. I am the new teacher. I am unaware of any slang from your husbands series as I ahve not seen any so please forgive me." Star shakes her hand.

Genevieve looks astounded and exchanges glaces with Jensen, "It's true Gen she is the rare unicorn we have been searching for. She is also pregnant with triplets and single."

"Oh honey come inside and sit down, let me get you some juice. I hope these three stooges have not exhausted you." Gen gushes over Star.

"They have been gentleman, really. Their children are gems. I hope I can meet yours. Jared had hoped to introduce me to them earlier but there was an incident at the airport and I had to be checked out at the hospital." Star informs her.

"Gentlemen? These three? Are you certain?" Gen inquires.

"Believe it or not we do have our charms Gen." Jensen says.

"Well keep your charms locked up. Kids are present." Gen quips.

Star chuckles at their banter. They truly are like a family.

Gen introduces all three of her angels to Star. The boys could care less , a teacher is a teacher. Odette on the other hand has a list of activities she wants to learn. Gen puts all the children to bed and Star leaves with the guys.

They pull up in front of a bar named Jack's. Parked at a side entrance they are ushered upstairs and lead to a quiet more private corner of the bar. It feels rather high end verses what she is use to. She orders water and orange juice. Jensen goes looking for the moose as she and Misha are left alone in the private corner table.

Rich goes on stage for karaoke. Dmitri is sitting with Star and a couple of guys try to hit on Star.

Dmitri gets irritated they would hit on her with him sitting right there. She holds up a hand.

Star looks at the men, "I am here with someone and it is quite rude to flirt with me in their presence."

"Then join me and we will goes else where so he won't need to witness it." One guy says.

"Wrong answer. Not Interested. Besides I am pregnant." Star thinks surely this will get rid of them both.

"That makes it better I won't need worry about getting you knocked up. A little slut like you can go bareback." Asshat number two says.

"Not like he is the dad." Ass hat number one.

"Yeah I am." Dmitri responds and waves security over and suddenly the bouncers are wrestling the guys out.

"You did not have to say that." Star informs him.

"These children will be like our own. Jensen, Jared and I will be like adopted dads to them. Jared and Jensen are called Uncle to my kids." Dmitri says.

"I am sure your wife or husband will object to the idea." Star tells him.

"Vicki and I have a unique relationship. I will introduce you to her. She will love you." Dmitri states.

"I can not wait to meet her. Gen was nice. What about Jensen? What is his other like?" Star inquires.

"Dani is great. She and Jensen are very in love. It isn't easy on them though. Many haters try to drive them apart. Jensen was the main star of the series. It has taken a lot to convince him to go back to relaunch the series." Dmitri tells her.

Star nods making mental note of the haters and the possible rumors that drove him to want to leave to begin with.

"I am not as fragile as some think. My parents were concerned about the area we had to pass through on the way to my school growing up so they insisted on self defense courses to accompany the music and dance classes required to attend the private school." Star informs Dmitri.

"Oh so you could have taken those pridurki on your own?" Dmitri inquires.

Confused she looks at him "I'm sorry did you just call them pretty turkey?"

Dmitri laughs, "No no no pridurki it is Russian roughly translated means assholes."

"Oh so you are Russian? Not that it matters. And yes I could have but I do not like violence especially being pregnant." She informs him.

"No I don't believe I am Russian though my mother wishes we were. She loves that place. My last name is Romanian. Common misconception truly. I am thankful you can handle threats to your safety, especially if you will be teaching and caring for our children." He smiles.

"Wanna arm wrestle while we wait?" She smirks at him.

He eyes her cautiously, "I don't want to hurt..."

"..Unless you are concerned you will look bad getting beat by a woman?" She challenges.

"Your on!" Comes the replay and she sees the steel behind his eyes that was not there before.

Where did that come from and why the fuck is it turning her on? Must be the hormones from the pregnancy, yes that is it, she is not crushing on her boss, her very married boss. Nope.

She steels herself, clasps wrists, and the wrestling match begins. Fuck where did those forearms come from? She sees the dark copper skin and vein pulsing down the beautifully muscled limb. She chances a glance from his eyes to his mouth and sees his tongue slip slightly across his soft slightly chapped lower lip.... and SLAM. DAMMIT!!! She lost her concentration and her wrist hit the table causing the glass of water to spill on the floor.

Star kneels on the floor and starts cleaning up the mess with a handful of napkins when shoes appear.

"Have her on her knees already Mish? Darlin' I believe you spoke to this moose on the phone. Jay this is our Star." Jensen voice strikes her and she immediately feel herself blush, realizing only now how it must look being under the table on her knees with a man at the table. Yeah way to make a first impression Star.

Rather than let him get the best jab "Why Jealous? Yeah I had him grunting and licking his lips. He slammed me real good into the table, see I'm all wet from it." You quip in a sultry voice holding up napkins soaked.

She then follow the view from the shoes, up a pair of long denim clad legs, thick thighs, oh HELLO nice package, on up the trim waist, muscled abs, broad shoulders,Heaven help her if he isn't just as pretty as the other two of her bosses and younger too she recons. Damn and he is a tall drink of whiskey too...mmm. MARRIED!!! Her internal voice screams at her...YOUR BOSS!!! It screams again. DAMMIT ! Where did these men come from her fantasies?

Say something Star don't look like an idiot. "Hello Jared. " You take his offered hand in help up off the floor. You are not short by any means, however, this man makes you feel petite. "Sorry I did not expect to have our first meeting with me on my knees in front of you." You wink at him.

Jared swallows "Ah yeah. Hey Star. Oh WOW. You handled Jensen's snark like you have known him for years."

She smiles, "I was in grad school after all. You should hear the comments I dealt with on a daily basis. Most men learned pretty quickly that they are not going to embarris me and if they kept it up I would turn the tables. I figure it was a good practice for when I teach high school kids."

Jared smiles. "What were you doing on the floor?"

Star smiled, "Cleaning up the water I spilled from mine and Dmitri's arm wrestling match. It is what I deserve for getting distracted."

Jared looks confused, "Distracted?"

Star blushes a little, "Yeah I should have stayed looking at his eyes but I chanced a glance at his mouth and he licked his lips."

Jensen and Jared in unison, "MISHHHHHHHHH"

Dmitri tries to looks innocent and failing miserably as the attempt only made him look like the child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "What? My lips were dry. You know I have chapped lips."

Jared turned to Star, "I'm sorry he is a little ornery at times, but he is harmless. "

Star smiles at Jared's awkwardness trying to apologize for something he had no control over. He is a big softy, he has to be. "It is fine Jared really. Please have a seat and we can go over everything." 

Jared takes the seat next to Star as Jensen sits next to Misha.

Jensen speaks first, "Jared we just came from dropping the kids off at your place and the hospital. Star is carrying triplets."

Jared lights up and pulls her in for hug. "That is great. I am so happy we get to share this with you. I know you said on the phone you have no one, but now you do you have the three of us and our families. You are now part of our family. "

"Hey now! Four!!!" Comes a highly offended and spunky reply from the stairwell.

Star sees Rich standing there. She wondered where the sweet sassy shortstack had scurried off to.

"Of course I could never forget you shortstack." Star comforts.

Jared laughs at the nickname. "He has a nickname already , I can not wait to earn mine. That is when you know you are family."

"Jensen , When do I get to meet your better half? I am assuming I need her approval." Star asks him.

Jensen replies, "Oh you have her approval. J-Bird woke up and would not quit asking about you and taking about you. Gen let her call Dani and Dani told me she never heard JJ so excited about a teacher. Then she wanted to know how babies fit in the picture because the conversation was a blur. She said she hoped JJ wasn't asking her for triplets because that wasn't happening after how sick she was with the twins. I explained everything and she is demanding to meet you ASAP. "

Jared laughed, "Demanding? That is one way of putting it. I could hear her squeals from 10 feet away in the main bar when he told her and he did not have it on speaker. That woman loves her babies especially when she is not the one having them. Gen loves you too. She can hardly wait to have another girl to chat with and a reason to tour with us. Gen has been great about being a stay at home mom, however , she misses working in entertainment." 

"Dani wants to work more too. You will permit this to happen. You are a true blessing." Jensen states with soft eyes.

"What about your wife... Victoria was it? Is she in Entertainment too?" Star asks Dmitri.

"Oh no. Vicki is a writer and a mom. You coming into our lives will permit her and the kids to travel with me and allow her to focus on her writing more. Now that the children are older it is a little easier for her ,but with the series relaunch I am going to have a major role and will film a lot. This will allow us more time together. She and I considered adopting a baby until the series relaunch now we get to see yours born and grow. Truly three little miracles." Dmitri replies.

"Here are the contracts typed as requested. The NDA's with your required revisions Star are next. The last pages you will find your employment salary agreement, employment tax information, security authorization detail, and insurance coverage for you and future dependents." Rich informs Star. 

Upon reviewing the documents she finds she has the right to sue them in the event of sexual harassment, sexual relations are permitted but require signature authorization from all parties involved including spouses (Star's eye go wide at that.) , if in relationship all details of relationships either in or witness of remain private unless fear of one party's safety, no statements are to be given to media ever, official title "Personal Assistant, Private Teacher and Private Nanny" Permanent Residents are with Dmitri Krushnic and Victoria Vantoch in Washington plus Summer Place in Texas with Jensen and Elta Ackles. She also sees that all expenses are covered for medical, travel, food, clothing, housing and other expenses needed every day. 

Star steels herself to show no weakness or nerves, no matter her confusion over the sexual relation options paper, and begins signing. As she is about to sign the sexual relations portion three hand close over hers, "I know you have questions about this section. Know that we can discuss this in private if and when you decide to enact this clause. By signing this you are just acknowledging that you understand this is an option should it arise. You are not committing to anything. Alright?" Dmitri in soft voice whispers to her ear.

In her other ear she hears, "No pressure ever. If we ever seem to step out of line put us right back in line. This paper is just letting you know it is a possibility working with us." Jensen's Texas drawl warms her to her toes.

Jared turns her to look in his eyes, holding his hands, "Your comfort is important. I know you are confused and questioning. Let's get out of here and we will go somewhere quieter and more private to answer all your questions. Yeah?"

Star feels as hot as her name at the moment being surrounded by these men so she simply nods. Removing her signing hand from Jared's she signs the paper never moving her gaze from his.

Heaven help her these men are gonna be the death of her...Hormones that is what it is pregnancy hormones... these men can't really be this sexy? Can they?


	5. Danneel's Delema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys take Star to meet Danneel and answer questions about the clause.

**Chapter 5**

Fifteen minutes later they arrive at a beautiful Texas mansion in the woods overlooking Lake Austin. Star is barely lifted from Jensen's truck by Dmitri's large strong hands one under her ribs the other under her knees ever so tenderly placing her on the dew dampened ground, when she sees a stunning woman who looks as if she is a siren emerging from her watery palace, long ginger curls cascading behind her as her curvaceous silhouette looks as if it was carved from the hands of gods themselves, walks in long elegant strides, as a sheer night dress billows behind her hiding nothing from view. As the siren draws ever nearer her face comes into view and Star knows she is staring at none other than Aphrodite and she has cast her spell on Jensen. But the Goddess Aphrodite does not stop at the outstretched arms of the charismatic Jensen. 

She is at your side , "Misha how can you let her walk? Pick her back up! Don't worry Star I will remind them how fragile you are. I had twins but you triplets, Oh hun you will not lift a finger I will see to it!" She chastises the guys "Step to it." 

Perplexed Star looks at Jensen, "The Goddess Aphrodite is Dani I presume?"

Jared is laughing so hard he must use the truck to hold himself up. 

Jensen is grinning , "Yeah that is Danneel, Mish you better listen to her bridal style babe."

Babe? Star makes mental note and files it away under NDA. What would that be like to witness? Hmmm.

Moments later you are shaken from your internal musing when you are lifted off your feet once more and carried bridal style by Dmitri to the house , over the threshold, before being placed on the swivel loveseat. Dmitri sits next to you.

"Dmitri you know I am not fragile. We had this discussion." Star informs him.

"I know my beautiful heavenly body , however, when Dani gets like this she is libel to bring down Zeus's wrath if we don't listen to the Goddess of Love and Maternity Aphrodite." Dmitri quips then winks at her. 

"Got that right Misha. I will not have her suffering just because she wants to prove herself to you guys as capable. Honey child I know you are not normally fragile but your pregnancy is fragile. Take it from someone who thought they had pregnancy figured out after one successful. Multiples is a whole other ballgame. Gen, Vic, and I will make certain you got the nutrition and exercise you need. While the guys can keep any wolves at bay." Dani informs you.

"Wolves?" Star inquires confused.

"A term meaning Paparazzi ,men or women who want to get close to you." Jared informs you.

"So I am not allowed to date were the situation to arise?" Star looks each of them in the eye sternly daring any of them to give her that restriction.

Dmitri speaks up first very softly, "That is not what the paper was. You of course have that freedom but they must sign a NDA if they do become involved with you. It is part of our way of keeping privacy."

She sees the pleading look in his eyes.

"Dmitri, I know that privacy is a luxury for you. I respect that NDA must be signed. I was confused for a moment as she made it sound as if I did not have the option to date." Star places her hand gently on his scruffy face still with hiatus beard. She finds herself wondering what they look like without the beards.

"Wait, you mean you did not lock her in a relationship contract yet?" Dani sounds shocked and upset.

"Dani we just met her today. While Rich has known her longer, she still needs to understand what a relationship clause means yet alone consider a relationship contract with anyone." Jared informs her.

Danneel bites her bottom lip, sits next to Jensen on the sofa, looks sheepishly at Star, "What would you like to know?" 

"Well the clause was a bit of a surprise. It is not everyday you find your employers are okay with employee/employer relations yet alone that there is a contract involved and their spouse would sign it as well. Even though I did not ask about it, I was informed that there was no pressure, the clause was simply there to let me know it is an option should the situation arise. I guess my questions would be more along the lines if this is a polyamory situation, or an individual situation, if I become involved with the guy am I involved with the wife. Those kind of questions. That is where my confusion lies. What needs done if I decide to stop being involved once it begins? Would stopping terminate my employment? " Star fires off the questions in such a quick manner Dmitri pulls her onto his lap and holds her to calm her.

"Easy Firefly, All questions will be answered. Yes it can be polyamory. I know Vicki would very much enjoy having you with us if you choose to, again no pressure. You may select to be involved with one or more or none of us or our wives at anytime as long as contracts are signed. Again no pressure. If you decide it is not for you and you believe you can part amicably not letting working with an ex cloud your judgement , then your employment continues as listed in the contract. Danneel assumed we had you in a contract as we went to the hospital when you were there and knew you were pregnant plus put your address as ours on maternity papers. We have our wives OBG's looking out for you. Can you understand her assumption?" Dmitri said holding her chin, looking into her eyes, speaking softly.

"Thank you for clarifying. Yes I can see how she could make the assumption. The Paparazzi will make a similar assumption unless you come up with a good story for me."Star informs him never breaking the gaze.

"She has a point." Dani offers up."Which of you is gonna play Daddy so the wife can be properly appalled for the wolves and bring out poly as an agreement?"

All three raise hands at once.

Star rolls her eyes. "I have not slept with any of you. I can not be pregnant by three men at once. These babies were in the making before I met you. How are you going to explain that away?"

Dani lights up like a Christmas tree, "What was your full name again?"

"Estrella Velazquez. Why?"Star responds. 

"I think I know where you are going with this, Dani. Star didn't you say your family was from Venezuela originally and you were home schooled or private schooled? That your family and friends are all gone? May they rest in peace." Jensen inquires.

"Yes. I was home schooled until I was eight, then I was private school by summer and home school by winter from nine to thirteen, Then private school from fourteen to seventeen when I graduated early with two years college credit, and started undergraduate school at a private institute, graduated Magna Cum Laude with Double Bachelors in Education and Special Education with Minor in Psychology and Art, I was 2 terms from finishing my Graduate Degree when the massacre happened. Why?" Star informs them.

"This is perfect. I have friends in Venezuela and they happen to be named Velazquez. We can tell a white lie that you are a close friend of the family and after experiencing a tragedy of your own at college here in the states that you chose to come to work for us. Since you had lost your parents and boyfriend in the massacre you decided to go through invetro to have a baby for their memory. The guys each donated to you with Gen Vicki and my blessing and are the dads of the babies. That would explain the guys obvious attraction to you since Misha won't quit feeling you up, Jared won't stop staring at your breasts, and Jensen is rubbing himself while staring at your ass all in front of me while no contract has been signed. " She looks at Jensen with that last sentence. "It is a fact these men find pregnant women desirable, trust me, ask Gen and Vicki they will agree, our men are insatiable when around a woman pregnant with their baby. "

"These are just figuratively theirs not biologically. " Star reminds her.

"Potato Tomato, You are pregnant and their names are going on the certificate, they are hard just thinking about it look at them..." Dani supplies.

Star can feel the truth in her words with Dmitri as sitting on his lap is becoming quite awkward, she glaces around and Jensen is indeed holding a pillow in his lap looking at her ass while Jared worries his own lip rubbing his hands up and down those long legs watching her breasts. She has never felt so desired. Sure she knew she was not ugly but these men made her feel like she was the most desirable woman alive. They had a literal goddess in the room, one she would not mind being with truth be known , and they were looking at Star like she was the only woman in the world.

"How do you feel about this idea Jared? Dmitri?" Star asks while trying not to think about the enormous erection pressing between her legs clothing the only thing keeping them in contract.

"I think it is a marvelous idea. Only thing better..." Jared broke off as his phone rang, "It's Gen excuse me."

"What I believe he wanted to say is... Only thing better would be if they truly were ours." Dmitri says as his pulls her earlobe between his teeth. "As I told you before, Vicki and I wanted to adopt, however, now that you are in our life we get to go through the pregnancy , birth, and raising the children with you. You are essentially making my every dream come true, save one or two..." he grinds a little into her. Earning an involuntary whimper from Star.

When did she become so wanton? Her boyfriend never elicited this kind of reaction from her.

Star hears Jensen groan a little.

"Misha tone it down a little, Jensen is trembling and Star is getting wet, you don't have her in contract yet. I better have Vicki fax a contract I doubt you will wait for Washington." Dani states clearly annoyed and dials her phone while walking to a room. 

Dmitri chuckles." I think Danneel is a little wet too, Do you think you might want to play with Aphrodite, hmm? I know Jensen is more than ready to play, that plug is getting to him, I have been alternating vibration levels every 10 minutes since we met you, Upped it to every five once you signed the agreements, every two since you have been in my lap, remotes are a beautiful thing aren't they love? I saw your eyes dilate for each of us, you try to hide behind snarky comments, challenges, even professionalism. You can not hide it from me though. I can see it in your eyes, hear it in your breadth, see it in your movements, I can smell your scent change. You are as wanton as we are right now. All you need to do is say who and we will draw up the contracts. No hurt feelings. Maybe a little jealousy from those who do not get to taste your sweet nector. What do you say?"

Star stands up quickly before she loses her nerve goes to the corner where the pens and paper are and starts writing. She walks back to Dmitri hands him the paper causing him to smile.

"Make it happen before I change my mind." Star states.

"As you wish my Star." Dmitri says.

He stands walks over to Jensen shows him the paper, "YEEHAW! You heard her Mish get it drawn up now!"

Jared walks in, "Sorry about that Gen wanted to find out how things were go-... What did I miss?"

Dmitri shows Jared the paper. Jared sees Jensen leave a room carrying a contract with Danneel behind him who grabs the paper from Dmitri's hand. Danneel looks to Star who nods while chewing on her lip.

As Star signs the contracts she wonders what she has just done.


End file.
